


Future and time machines

by neozet



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Multipairing, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-21 01:25:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15546540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neozet/pseuds/neozet
Summary: An ambush. Something like that should not have surprised him, he was so accustomed to being hunted by the Red Army but this time everything had gone from bad to worse. He had to obey his instinct, take his things and disappear from that city as soon as possible but stupidly decided to take the risk and stick to his plan. Now there was no where to run.He was completely fucking, on the one hand he had the pair of Tord generals for the other to his old friends.He resigned himself to his fate, had been captured by the Army again, or at least that was what he believed until he observed the car that was heading towards him without slowing down, the car turned sharply just before ramming it.The passenger door opened, he didn't understand what was happening but he wasn't going to reject that offer of salvation.





	1. Trapped

**Author's Note:**

> The english is not my first language and I really appreciate if they could correcting me anything error gramatical or ortografic.

Maybe it was time to admit that he was beginning to become more careless. He should have known, his instinct had shouted that all this felt like a trap that should take their things and disappear from that city as soon as possible but stupidly decided to take the risk and stick to his plan.

An ambush. Something like that should not have surprised him, he was so accustomed to being hunted by the Red Army that getting away with something like that was nothing more than child's play but this time things were different, he hadn't counted on that pair appearing . It wasn't an easy task to get rid of the small platoon they commanded, but eliminating those low ranking soldiers without damaging that generals had cost him to lose most of his resources in the process, not that he really cared what happened whit they but he couldn't risk ending up unleashing the Red Leader's fury in those moments when he was playing the everything for everything.

The only question that occupied his mind while he was escaping through his life was only one: what had betrayed him? He didn't know, maybe someone had managed to find a pattern in his erratic appearances and predicted what his next goal would be, maybe someone had recognized him or it was simply a case of bad luck; Well, whatever the reason was, it didn't matter in those moments when his life depended on how skillful he was for lose a the couple.

He cursed the curfew that implemented in all the places close to bases of the Red Army, outside him and those two men the streets were empty, there was no way he could take advantage of a crowd to sneak out, no doors or open windows for enter in those buildings and entrench themselves for buy time, if at least was able to put space between he and the couple he could use the night darkness to sneak between those labyrinthine streets and make them lose track.

He stumbled just as the laser shot brushed his face, perhaps his luck had not completely abandoned him. He got up from the floor ignoring the sensation of suffocation product of the fall, he turned a corner before a second shot was made, one of his persecutors had definitely had enough and didn't have to be a genius to know which of the two had been, Paul, the man still held grudge him for what he had tried to do to his couple time ago.

His eyes opened as he saw what was waiting in front of him, a dead end. The wall of red bricks that sealed the street was too high to even try to jump it and there was nothing in that dirty alley that could help him to overcome that obstacle.

"End of the road", that was his only horrified thought. He turned with the hope of going back and out of that place before that pair will reach it, if he had turned left instead of taking the right road he would have ended up on the main street and not in that damn blind alley, but he decided not take the risk of taking the main street where it would be easy prey for a sniper, if any had decided to join the persecution. His hopes of escape died in the instant that the pair of soldiers appeared blocking his way.

He was completely fucking, he was literally between the sword and the wall or rather between the barrel of a gun and the wall, he moved back slowly looking at the pair of weapons point him and under his arms in defeat, on more than one occasion faking his surrender had save him and perhaps this could be one more of those times.

He try not to show an expression of joy when he felt the cylindrical object in his raincoat, that wasn't one of the cans of illegal cola that was hidden among his clothes, maybe that object could be his the last hope so he had to take advantage of it.

-You have nowhere to go Gould!

The man's voice in front of him was serious and authoritative provoking a burlesque smile on his face and had to bit his tongue to avoid say some sarcastic phrase. A chill ran down his spine when he heard the sound of a second weapon preparing to fire, he turned to observe the other soldier and smiled him before giving a wink in a gesture of complicity causing the taller man to look at him hate, apparently Patryk still held grudge him for their last meeting alone.

-The Red Leader is willing to offer you indulgence if you decide to surrender and come with us –the shorter man said trying to disguising his anger.

-Indulgence? –he scoffed at the man's offer–. Tord already knows what I think of his indulgence so ... no thanks –he opened his coat slowly watching both men aim ready to shoot at the slightest suspicious movement, he let out a burlesque snort, his movements were calm and confident, the opposite of how he really felt in that time, there were too many things that could fail in his plan, a mistake and he would end up wishing that he would be killed in that alley–. I just want one last can of cola – he said quietly extracting the red can from his raincoat–, anyway, I'm unarmed, so if they're going to kill me they should take advantage of the moment –he sentenced indifferently shrugging his shoulders, noting that somehow his words had caused both soldiers to lower their guard a little.

“Well Edd, you only have one chance, don't ruin it” –he told himself.

After he removed the ring from the can he would only have a couple of seconds to react.

The can opened but soon felt the metal heat up. He closed his eyes avoiding the blinding light of the light bomb and ran to the men who blocked his way, both had been blinded and dazed but they managed to make a couple of failed shots that managed to dodge easily, he had bought enough time with that trick to escape.

The blow on his shoulder was enough to make him lose his balance and fall on the pavement, his reflexes forced him to try to cushion the fall with his hands feeling the horrible twinge in his shoulder and realizing of what he had knocked him down, the palms of his hands scraped against the pavement a sordid pain invaded him, however he had suffered worse injures in the past, that was no more than a scratch in comparison, he got up stifled and aching from the floor ready to return to go into the alleys.

-Edd!

Oh! He would recognize that voice anywhere, he turned only to discover the red dot on his chest and see Tom pointing at him from the top of a nearby building, and if Tom fired it would surely not kill him but definitely couldn't run away anymore.

-Time no see you Tom!! –he shouted loud enough for his old friend to be able to hear him from his position where he remained safe from any attack–. Why do not you come down so we can talk like in the old days?!

Couldn't be worse, he already had enough dealing with Paul and Patryk so that Tom decided to join the party. He had been avoiding Tom and Matt as much as he could since their last unfortunate encounter where he found that Tord's words had once told him they were true, Tom was nothing more than a traitor, although, Tord was a good liar and his words could just be one more of their deceptions.

\- Surrender once Edd! You have nowhere to run!

“This is wrong, very, very bad - his thoughts was a disaster, he preferred die to be captured again, he had to escape no matter the cost, but he had a horrible feeling, he was forgetting something–. Matt! Where's Matt?”

He had forgotten about Matt, if Tom was there the redhead must be close, neither of them separated for a long time, he looked around with panic, he was completely fucked, on the one hand he had the pair of Tord generals for the other to his old friends.

-Paul! – Patryk's scream was loud enough to catch his attention and momentarily distract him, the vehicle would have ramming into Paul had it not been for his partner. The car didn't slow down, the lights of its headlights blinded him and he understood what felt a deer should feel before being run over.

The wheels of the vehicle burned the pavement leaving black marks on their way and a trail of smoke; the car turned sharply at such a short distance from the place where it was that for a few moments he thought he would be run over. The passenger door opened and he only managed to look with confusion at the interior of the vehicle and see the empty seat, he didn't understand what was happening but he wasn't going to reject that offer of salvation, he didn't think twice and ran inside of the car achieving close the door seconds before the mirror was shattered by a shot; He turned to look back only to see a Matt appearing.

The car start before any of the men who are pursued him made another shot.

-Without blood in the seats, loser –the reproach of the driver made him turn to look at his savior.

-Eduardo?

The incredulous and relieved tone in his voice caused the Spaniard to smile on his side without taking his eyes off the road and stepping on the accelerator.

Outside of the vehicle the lights and buildings were no more than a simple blur, they really should be moving fast to achieve such an effect but for the moment it did not matter how fast drive Eduardo while they move away from that city he would not complain.

He breathed a sigh of relief and relaxed in the seat.

He was safe for the moment.


	2. Cans

His eyes opened with heaviness, he wasn't sure when he had fallen asleep but it must have been hours, the night began to give way to a clear sky bathed in the roses and golden dawn, his gave a discreet look to the man by his side who seemed not to have realized that he had finally awakened. Neither of them had exchanged a word since they had left the city and reached the road where they were now; Eduardo looked exhausted and driving slowly along that lonely road, the bags under his eyes reveal his tiredness and his hair was a mess.

He look around to find the place where they were at that moment, a sign on the side of the road with the symbol of the Red Army and a "17" drawn below in red letters allowed, well, they were really far from the city which they escaped only a few hours ago, if they continued following that route they could possibly reach the last of the shelter that he had used.

He yawn and try to stretch in his seat before shrinking from the twinge in his left shoulder, his arm felt numb but he decided to ignore his wound for the moment, frankly the hole in his shoulder was the last of his worries, after all, the wound had been cauterized by the laser, one of the many and unpleasant advantages of laser weapons, although they were good advantages, especially if you were shot with them: the wounds were cauterized, the bleeding was minimal and the best of everything, there wasn't a bullet to extract.

-Finally you wake up –the dry greeting was a little kinder than he had expected, especially coming from the Spaniard.

\- Good morning to you too –he answered with a slight touch of mockery in his voice.

The annoyed sigh of the Spaniard provoked a smile in Edd who decided that maybe it was time to examine his wounds better. Oh! Edd smiled nervously remembering that phrase that Eduardo had told him: "without blood in the seats". Well, the seat was stained along with his clothes, a dark stain of blood that had dried hours ago.

-I'm sorry –it's not like he really cared about staining the precious car seat of Eduardo but the last thing he wanted was for Eduardo to kick his butt out of the car and leave him on the road. He preferred not want to tempt his luck in special with the temper he knew the other possessed.

-Why?

-Stain the seat, I'm sorry about that.

-Fucking idiot –Eduardo grumbled looking at the other man, frankly he hadn't bothered to think if Edd was wounded but if he could fall asleep, he think there wasn't nothing to worry– How serious is it?

Edd observed the other with an inquisitive gesture and thought for a moment about his response, a simple shot wasn't serious, he would recover completely in a couple of days.

-Just a few scrapes and bruises.

Something in Eduardo's expression told him that his response wasn't something that would convince him, but he still didn't say anything about it.

-There is a deviation to the right about three miles, there is a nearby grove where you could take a break –he suggested without receiving a response from his partner.

The car simply accelerated along the way and Edd sighed wondering if the Spaniard had even considered the suggestion. The palms of his hands paining, he made a face of displeasure at what he saw, there was dried blood mixed with dirt in his wounds, a pressing feeling to get rid of that dirt invaded him. He needed to clean his hands no matter how, he began to carve his palms desperately against the fabric of his pants, staining his clothes and opening his wounds.

-What do you think you're doing?

-Clean –he answered bluntly, without stopping his actions, the need to stay clean was a mania that he had acquired in recent years, a bad mania that he detested but was impossible to avoid.

-Enough! -Eduardo ordered as he stopped the car and took Edd's wrist, forcing him to stop–. You're just making it worse, idiot, at least you could wait until we get to the stupid place you mentioned.

Edd looked around, Eduardo had really taken the detour he had suggested and he hadn't even noticed it.

-Where?

The question took him by surprise, he looked around trying to recognize the site, they were close.

-Pass the curve and go to the left –he looked at his ex-neighbor’s doubtful face before finally deciding to let go.

-Stop making idiocies, loser.

He wanted to laugh, it had really been years since he had heard that insult but never with that tone, that nickname had no intention of insulting as he had done in the past, it just sounded like something repeated by habit.

The car started and drifted in the direction he has pointed.

The dirt path was hilly due to lack of use and the trees were thick enough to hide the car from prying eyes although. The road ended in a small clearing wide enough to turn the vehicle and leave the place, daylight could barely filter through the trees but still the light was more than enough to illuminate the place.

The Spaniard examined the place before finally deciding to turn off the vehicle and turn in his seat and stretch to the back seat to lift it revealing that compartment in which he kept hidden the weapons they were carrying. Edd looked over the other's shoulder and could not help but let out a whistle of admiration.

-Really you're preparing, right?

Eduardo smiled on his side before reaching for the white box he was looking for–. How about you?

-Disarmed –he admitted with a shrug –, and I lost my last can of cola as I escaped.

Eduardo's eyes lit up at the mention of his tail and Edd watched him smack his lips, savoring the liquid that would surely be as marked in his memory as it was in his.

-It is not what you think –he was quick to say watching the other's world collapsed at that moment –. It was an empty can, well, almost, a couple of years ago I found a lot of cans and I thought it was a pity to just throw them away. You know? The empty cans are quite good as bombs although they are quite sensitive but who can reluctant to kick a can?

-What? –Eduardo put a hand to his face in an exasperated gesture –. I should have imagined that only such a stupid idea will occur to you.

-Yeah, well, I also thought it was a pretty stupid idea at first but it turned out to be a stupid but very useful idea –Edd said with a small smile.

\- I really start to regret to save you –he sighed before looking at the other. He hadn't seen who was once his rival in years, Edd really looked almost as finished as him and his features had become much tougher, although he had to admit that he looked like a tramp with those clothes and that birth of a beard. Edd's clothes soaked with dried blood–. You said that they were only scratches and bruises -Eduardo claimed with annoyance - Get out of the car and take off that stupid clothes.

-So fast? Movie and dinner first –he responded with mockery. If he hadn't seen Eduardo's face blush and pinch the bridge of his nose in a soothing gesture that comment would have uncomfortable him.

- _Puto imbécil_ –Eduardo mumbled receiving a confused look from his companion–. Weren't you so desperate to take care of your wounds?

Edd blotted out his smile, letting Eduardo take care of the wound on his shoulder meant getting rid of his clothes and that was the last thing he wanted to do.

-I just want to clean my hands, the wound on my shoulder is fine –he said moving his arm hiding his pain with a carefree smile.

-As you say –Eduardo said shrugging, he didn't mean to insist with that idiot, however he opened the box that remained on his legs and took a couple of gauze next to a bottle of pinkish liquid–. Your hands.

Edd extended his hands as he looked suspiciously at the other to soak the gauze with that liquid, somehow that scene was familiar.

-That thing hurts -he whisper.

-Don't act like a brat –he mocked with a kind smile that only made that Edd want to get as far away as he could, but he was faster and took one of Edd's hands before he could away–. It doesn't hurt – he whisper with malice before pressing the gauze on the lacerated skin of the other–, just burns like hell.

-Motherfuc…!

The smile on Eduardo's face just widened as he carved the wounds of the man with the green sweatshirt, his infant whining really was a delight. When he finally finished with his work Eduardo had a satisfied smile on his face while Edd looked at him with rancor, shaking his freshly bandaged hands.

-You're still an imbecile.

-Look who speaks –Eduardo answered while leaving the car, being followed by Edd, both needed to stretch their legs.

They sat on the hood of the car breathing the fresh air that the place offered them, neither of them had a desire to speak, perhaps because each one wanted to keep their own secrets for the moment.

-You should sleep for a while, I can stand guard while you do it.

-Maybe later.

-Eduardo.

-Uhm?

-Thank you –Edd sighed, he really was grateful to the other, he didn't want to think about what would have happened to him if Eduardo hadn't shown up at the time he made them. He search in his raincoat for the two cans of cola he kept with him, perhaps those were the last two cans left since that drink had been declared illegal by the Red Leader–. Here! –he whisper, extending one of the cans to the other. Eduardo's eyes widened in disbelief as he stared at the red can. He didn't hesitate to snatch away him, feeling as the liquid stir inside the can.

-It's not of diet, but I suppose something is better than nothing.

Edd opened his can, the bubbling and frothy liquid spilled and Eduardo soon followed his example.

- _Salud_ –Eduardo's said, extending his can with a broad smile on his face.

-Cheers.

The effervescent and warm liquid descended down their throats leaving a sweet taste in their mouths and both smiled with longing allowing themselves to lower their guard for a few moments and simply enjoy the moment of peace that neither of them had had in years.


End file.
